


Safe Haven Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Prompto's not going to survive this, so he makes sure Gladio won’t either





	Safe Haven Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655233) by [Selador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador). 



[](http://imgbox.com/rM1vz8xO)


End file.
